


Something Argumentative Back Home

by sartiebodyshots



Category: Falling Skies
Genre: Christmas, Gen, M/M, Post Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 09:54:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5535515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sartiebodyshots/pseuds/sartiebodyshots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ben and Matt have their own Christmas tradition once Ben has kids.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Argumentative Back Home

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in like OCTOBER but then had to wait for the right time to post it. The time has come.

Ben likes it when they make it back to Earth for Christmas.  He and Frederick try to split their time evenly between their respective planets, but considering Frederick’s position in the reformed Volm government, they can’t always get away from the Volm homeworld to make it to Earth for human holidays.

But Ben likes the snow, likes the bright lights and Christmas trees and his whole family coming together.  He likes that he can share these things with Frederick and with their kids, to show them one of the best parts of their human heritage. 

The problem is with Matt.  Or, rather, with Matt’s cool uncle status and love of weaponry.  He’s the kids’ favorite babysitter on either world, but when it comes to picking out Christmas gifts for them… he makes quite frankly _terrible_ choices (two year olds should not be given knives, not even dull ones), which is why Ben insists on okaying his Christmas presents for his kids every year.

This year, Matt has gone too far.

“Matt, you can’t give our kids guns and ammunition.  You just can’t,” Ben says.

“Why not?” Matt asks.  “Your youngest kid is like eight.  That’s plenty old enough.  I know both of you are busy with your stuff or whatever, so I’ll teach them how to shoot properly, don’t worry.”

“That is not what we are concerned about,” Frederick says, unusually stern considering they’re talking to Matt.  Usually he talks to Matt with a little bit more… waver in his voice.

“Hey, I waited until they were older!  And since they’re half Volm, they’re definitely old enough to handle a weapon responsibly,” Matt says.  “Hell, they’re probably more responsible than I was at that age.”

Ben snorts a little because, yes, definitely they are.

“They will not have weapons.  Ever,” Frederick says firmly.  “If, when they are full adults they wish to enter a military, they may do so, but not until they are fully matured.”

“We’re both agreed on this, Matt.  No weapons- especially not guns- for our kids,” Ben says, nodding in agreement.

Matt shrugs.  “That’s what Dad and Hal used to say, but I started shooting when I was like nine years old anyway.  Nothing wrong with that.”

“Matt, things are different.  Our planet was under attack back then, but our kids are perfectly safe,” Ben says.  “There are no major threats to their safety, and if there were, we could take care of them ourselves.”

“The circumstances of your childhood are unfortunate, but that does not change our convictions.  No guns,” Frederick says.

“Hey!” Matt exclaims.  “My childhood wasn’t unfortunate or whatever.”

Ben sighs and rubs his temples.  He really wants to be back in their room with just Frederick the kids.  Of course, he’s always glad to see his family, but rehashing their childhood isn’t his idea of a good time. 

“It was unfortunate, Matt.  That’s not what a childhood is supposed to be like,” Ben says. 

“Hey, I’m alive and most kids my age never actually got to adulthood, so I think anyone who survived their childhood had a good one,” Matt says, shrugging.  “But I don’t want to argue with you, suckerfish, at least not at Christmas.  So if you say guns are a bad gift, then no guns for your and kids.  They can borrow mine or something.”

“No!” Frederick practically yells, tossing his hands into the air in clear frustration.  “Our offspring will never use weapons in their childhoods.  Ever.”

Ben rubs Frederick’s back as Matt looks at them wide eyed.  It’s not like Frederick is known publically for his major outbursts, especially aimed at Matt. 

“Honey, why don’t you go check on the kids?  See how they’re settling in.  I’ll talk to Matt,” Ben soothes. 

“Thank you,” Frederick murmurs, kissing his cheek gently before leaving the room.

“What was _that_?” Matt wonders aloud.

“Look, Matt, Volm hatchlings have been trained to fight and kill for hundreds of years on the nestships, away from their families.  Frederick is proud to be one of the first Volm raising their own kids, and even prouder to have some of the first Volm kids not trained in violence.  He doesn’t want them raised with any of the violence he was raised with,” Ben explains.  “Honestly?  At first I wanted them to learn at least a little self-defense, but we can protect them from danger.  And I don’t want them to grow up scared.”

Matt nods a little.  “Fine.  Personally, I’m still on the side of weapons though.”

“But not for mine and Frederick’s kids.  No giving them weapons, no teaching them to shoot or letting them play with your knives or guns,” Ben presses. 

He always wants to make sure he and Matt agree on the details before relaxing.  These days, he hangs out with a lot of diplomats, so there are always five layers of meaning to everything and very little is said plainly. 

Not with his little brother, though.  With Matt, it was always good to make sure he wasn’t leaving open a dangerous loophole, but otherwise he’s pretty straightforward.

“Not even my smallest bombs.  I promise,” Matt says, smiling at him.

“Good, I’m glad we understand each other,” Ben says, wrapping an arm around his brother.

Matt tenses.  “Goddammit!  I should’ve made you promise to try to get Dad to stop nagging me about getting rid of some of my guns.  He and Hal keep trying to take my weapons away.  I mean, I can handle Hal, but you’re always best at handling Dad.”

Ben laughs.  “No way am I getting in the middle of that fight.”

“It’s totally unfair!” Matt exclaims as they head back out into the main part of the house.  “They’re _my_ weapons!  I found or bought them all!  And Dad and Hal think they can just…”

Matt keeps going on and on about how terrible Dad and Hal are being, but Ben catches Frederick’s eye over his head and nods a little to let him know everything’s fine.

Frederick inclines his head and joins them, more than content to listen to Matt ramble on now that he’s not rambling about arming their kids.  He finds Ben’s hand and squeezes gently.

Ben knows the squeeze means _I love you and our life together_ and Ben squeezes right back, glad that Frederick still makes him feel flustered and so happy, even after all these years together.


End file.
